Drowning In Your 'Life'
by TheTributeGleekWitchess
Summary: Your star doesn't shine quite as bright anymore. Not that anyone notices. Or cares. They've all left you behind, and you find yourself thinking about a certian mowhawked Jew and how you just need him. Mentions: Abuse
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Ah… My first ONE-SHOT! Yeah. That's it, I don't have a long note for you all regretably.  
>Sorry :)<strong>

_- Rachel -_

You're drowning.  
>Fast.<br>You can't breathe.  
>You're dying.<br>How?

Quinn.  
>Everything starts with Quinn Fabray.<br>She takes Finn.  
>She takes your leads.<br>She takes your captain spot.  
>She forces you into the background.<p>

Finn.  
>He just <em>left <em>you.  
>He barely says, <em>one <em>word to you.  
>He let Quinn take everything that was yours.<br>He still says he loves you.

Santana.  
>She was in the background with you.<br>She _built _you up.  
>She <em>tore <em>you down.  
>She's just like <em>everyone <em>else _now_.  
>She's back to being HBIC #2<p>

Kurt.  
>He's happy at Dalton.<br>You _don't _bother him.  
>It doesn't seem fair to bring him down.<br>He's as clueless as Brittany lately.

Brittany.  
>She took the one thing keeping you together.<br>It's _not _fair to blame her.  
>You can't.<br>She's _Brittany._

Sam.  
>He hasn't spoken for a <em>very <em>long time.  
>Santana dumped him for… Brittany.<br>But Brittany's with Artie.  
>Sam's just, depressed.<p>

Mercedes.  
>She's a <em>bitch<em>.  
>Whether Kurt knows it or not.<br>She's Quinn's _best _friend.  
>She laughs at you, taunts you.<br>She really _isn't _a diva.

Artie.  
>You <em>don't <em>exist to him.  
>Seriously, you're sure you're a ghost.<br>He rolls over your foot _every _day.  
>And you're pretty sure he almost pushed you down a few times.<p>

Tina.  
>She's too busy with Mike to notice you.<br>She sees you after the coffee or being slushied and her eyes _beg _you to understand.  
>You <em>don't<em>.  
>You just… can't.<br>You need her.

Mike.  
>Too busy with Tina in Glee.<br>Too busy with anyone really.  
>But then again:<br>You were _never _friends.

Lauren.  
>She left Glee.<br>Like you really care.  
>Because you <em>don't<em>.

Noah.  
>Your <em>only <em>friend.  
>He <em>left<em>.  
>You have to wonder how he would react.<br>If he _knew_.

Your dad was in a car accident two weeks ago.  
>He was coming to pick <em>you <em>up.  
>Your daddy blames <em>you<em>.  
>You blame yourself too.<br>So you don't mind when he hits you.

What _happened _to you?  
>You were supposed to be a <em>star<em>  
>You were going to go to New York<br>You were… _strong_.

Noah _left_.  
>Glee <em>fell <em>apart.  
>You were <em>vulnerable<em>.  
>They broke you.<p>

You stop wearing Rachel Berry 'attire'  
>You want to blend in.<br>No more _sweaters_.  
>No more <em>skirts<em>.  
>No more <em>headbands<em>.  
>No more <em>loafers<em>.

You wear _tanks_.  
>You wear <em>jeans<em>.  
>You wear <em>hairties<em>.  
>You wear <em>converses<em>.

It just gets _worse_.  
>A coffee <em>every <em>day.  
>Slushies <em>three<em> times a day.  
>The taunts are worse.<br>And Tina's eyes are _slicing _through you.

You start wearing Noah's hoodies when your dad gets _especially _drunk.  
>Which is <em>every <em>night.  
>And you go a <em>whole <em>day without being called 'Rupaul' or 'Treasure Trail'  
>You realise <em>that <em>is the best day.  
>You go that way for what seems like years.<br>But really, it's just two weeks.

You fell into a _sweet _routine.  
>In Glee you didn't mind when Quinn screamed at you.<br>You didn't mind when Karofsky accidently tripped in front of you.  
>Or when Sam kept his vacant expression, it only cracking when you pass him.<br>That did creep you out in the slightest.  
>But you didn't mind, <em>as much<em>.

But as you think you can put the hoodies away…  
>But your dad finds <em>something<em>.  
>In the attic.<br>He starts drinking again and he starts punching again.  
>And school gets worse.<br>Your dad _eventually _kicks you out.  
>You realise then:<br>You have _nowhere _to go.

"Hello?"

"_Rach?"_

"Noah?"

"_Hey…"_

"Is that _all _you have to say? You've been gone for 5 MONTHS! And… things have…"

You start sobbing.  
>You think about how weird this would look to a driver.<p>

"_Rach? What's happened?"_

You take a deep breath.

"Everything"

"_Rach. Start from the start, okay?"_

"Okay… Well, after you… left, Lauren quit and we couldn't find two new members so everyone blamed me in a way, and… my daddy, he… he got in a car accident, and my… my dad, he… he started… he started hitting me Noah! And, they started throwing _coffee_ and it _hurts_ Noah, and I haven't sung in five, I repeat, FIVE months, and no one _cares_, I fucking miss you Noah"

"_What? IN FIVE FUCKING MONTHS? All right Rach, we're coming home, I'm coming to Glee fucking tomorrow and, you. Are. Moving. In"_

You don't respond.  
>He's coming home for <em>you<em>

"Thank you Noah"

"_Don't say thank you Rach, you're my best friend, I'd do anything for you"_

"Thank you"

Your voice is raw and hoarse, and you realise how much you really _need _Noah.

"_Don't Rach, I love you, kay?"_

"Love you too"

Saying 'I Love You' to Noah seems like a big deal.  
>Considering you two dated once.<br>But it isn't.  
>Your best friends.<br>That's _it_.

You have bigger problems right now;  
>You wonder where you're going to sleep.<br>You have _nowhere_ to go…

"Hey Tina?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I need your help"

"_How can I help you?"_

"I need a place to stay"

"_Where are you?"_

"The park beside my house, thank you Tina"

You sleep on Tina's couch and don't tell her anything.  
>But she doesn't ask.<br>You're grateful for that.

When you go to school the next day you're on a high.  
>Noah's <em>coming <em>back.  
>You're getting your best friend back.<p>

"Hey Rach!"

You're pretty sure you hear him saying that _every _so often.  
>Well once.<br>It was Finn saying it.  
>You <em>really <em>hate him.

You breeze through the day, and before you know it your sitting in Glee.  
>Mr Shue walks in and looks straight at <em>you<em>.

"Rachel, I've got the perfect song for you"

You let out an ear-popping scream.

"YOU CAN'T PRETEND YOU CARE NOW! YOU FORGOT ME FOR FIVE WHOLE MONTHS! YOU LET QUINN TAKE MY CAPTAIN SPOT! YOU JUST FORGOT ME!"

You can feel the stares, but your eyes are stuck on a certain teenager.

"Well my little jewish american princess, it's about time you stood up for yourself"

You run over to him and cling to him.  
>You finally let the tears run freely.<br>You don't really know why.  
>But <em>Noah's <em>back.  
>Finally.<p>

"C'mon Rach, we're getting out of _here_"

Noah sends you a gentle smile.  
>And you finally feel safe.<br>You finally feel… happy.

**Oh. Yeah! Don't ask where this story is positoned in the time line, because really? I have **_**no **_**idea.  
>So yeah.<strong>


	2. Important AN! Sneak Peak!

**S'up, bitches. **

**I love y'all.**

**I think you all deserve to know what's going on with my stories, since I keep disappearing. **

**Alright, 'kay.**

_**Drowning In Your 'Life' **_**- Currently in the process of rewriting this story. I'm also thinking of doing another piece in the same layout, my twisted poem, I think one of you called it. Yeah, and it'll be Rachel/Noah again. Just around the time of Quinn's crash, I'm not all too sure on the details of another one of these one-shots.**

_**Somedays You Gotta Dance **_**- Abandoned. I think a lot of you figured this out, but I just cannot write anymore for this story. It's impossible right now, I'm just clueless as to how to continue this. If any of you want the story, I'll gladly pass it to you. I don't want it hanging over my head any more, I feel horrible with not updating it. And I'm not making any attempt to even try to continue it, it's just so stressful. **

_**It's A Technological Life **_**- I have multiple chapters sitting on my computer, but nothing usable. I'm thinking of restarting it, with an entirely different storyline and much more mature. It starts with this, actually;**

_Rachel Berry__** is an uptight prudish slut, who is currently sucking on Brittany's non-existent dino dick.**_

**Yeah, it is possible. I made the Gleeks even weirder. But Rachel's been hacked, I assure you she really isn't doing that… hehe.**

**But, back to the actual story; No, not planning on updating in the future. Sucky muse, I've got other idea's in my head. As I said with SYGD, if anyone wants it… just message me, I'll gladly give it to you.**

_**Last Chance Dance **_**- Got a section of the second chapter almost done! Pretty proud of myself. :D I don't have much to say, apart from I've changed a major storyline. No Puckleberry romance here. (; Friendship, sibling ship, but no romance. :3 I'll leave you to figure out endgame. ;P**

**Now, because I can't do a whole chapter as an A/N, here's a sneak peek of Last Chance Dance. **

* * *

><p>"Alright, Satan. Drop the damn act." By now, both Santana and Puck were outside the school.<p>

Santana smirked at the mohawked boy. "Who said it was an act, Puckerman? More like a part of an… act."

Okay, Puck would _never _hit a girl, but Santana was pushing the boundaries. By a _lot_. And besides, Santana was his bro. Rules didn't apply to her, but still. "Start explaining before I accidentally push you in front of a bus."

"Keep talking. We both know you can't do _anything _to me without disappointing the little hobbit, which you would never, ever do." Santana pinched Puck on the cheek and winked. "Now, drive me to her house."

"You haven't got, like, a slushie or something to throw at her… right?" Puck looked around shiftily. Choosing not to comment on the first part of her statement was probably the smart thing to do. Santana was already on the trail, she didn't need any help along.

"God, Puckerman. I thought we were done with that shit." Santana rolled her eyes and moved to Puck's car. "I swear Puckerman, open it or I will tear off your penis."

"Ooh, visual." Puck winced and opened his car up. "You in or what?"

Santana easily slid into the car. "Well, hurry up! I have places to be, people to do."

"The saying is…" Puck trailed off and rolled his eyes. "Right. I forgot who I was talking to."

* * *

><p>"She's not home, Satan." Puck said bitterly after about five minutes of pounding on the Berry's front door. "Let's just go, we'll give it to her."<p>

Santana gave him a look, which clearly said 'Shut up.' and then she turned back to the door. "BERRY. I know you're in there, I ain't here to ambush you or nothing! I've got your binder from Glee! Mr Shue asked me and Puck to give it to you."

No reply.

"Crap." Santana sighed and threw her fist at the door one more time.

"Santana? Noah?" a voice came through the door. "My apologies. Rory and I were out in the dance studio practicing for dance class, and as you can imagine the music was very loud, we couldn't hear you." the door opened a small distance. "You have my binder?" she asked softly, her hand sticking through the door.

"Can we come in, Rach?" Puck's voice was softer when addressing the small teen then when he was talking to the Latina bombshell beside him. "We just wanna talk to you… and Irish. If he wants to talk to Satan, if he doesn't, I understand. No one really wants to talk to Satan, they just put up with her."

"Shut it, Puckerman." Santana hit him on the chest somewhat playfully. "Please, Berry. Let us in. We won't hurt you."

Without a sound, the door creaked open. Rachel stared at the pair, smiling brightly at the two of them. "Come in, come in! Quickly, now. Me and Rory must get back to practicing!" she motioned for the two of them to enter frantically. Santana slowly looked Rachel over.

"You aren't wearing dance clothes, Berry," Santana commented casually as her and Puck passed the threshold to the Berry house. "And neither is Irish." she added once Rory came into view, his mouth full with chips.

"Wha' a'ut me?" Rory asked through a mouthful. Rachel gave him a disdainful look, and Rory rolled his eyes but swallowed. "I said; what about me?"

"San was just saying how neither of you were wearing dance clothes but Berry said you two were dancin' before we got here." Puck answered, looking highly suspicious.

Santana crossed her arms as she surveyed Rachel. "Alright, spill." Rachel cleared her throat, but said nothing in return. "I mean it, Hobbit. Or I'll go Lima Heights on your tiny little ass!"

"We were on the phone," Rory interjected quickly, sensing Rachel's unwillingness to say anything on the matter. "It was her Dad, he told us he wasn't gonna be home for a couple nights. He's busy with work is all."

Puck raised an eyebrow slowly. "Shut it, Irish. Berry, start talkin' or I'll let Santana do whatever nasty shit she wants to do with you… as long as I get to watch." he winked at the scowling Rachel. "I'm being fucking serious, Berry. Talk."

"I'd like it if you were to refrain from using such words in my house, Noah." Rachel said finally. "And please, do not talk to Rory as you just did. He lives here, if you hadn't noticed." Rory smiled at Rachel, but the girl didn't acknowledge it in any way. "As Rory said, we were talking to my Father. He's busy with work, so he won't be home for a number of weeks. Neither will my Dad. Good enough for you two?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Well, not good enough…" Santana answered dryly but blinked at Rachel's fierce glare. "Erm, but it's better than what you gave us before."

Puck chortled. "A'ight. I believe ya, Berry." he ignored Santana's scoff and handed Rachel's binder to her. "Here."

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel said graciously and took the book. "You two are welcome to stay, if you'd like. But Rory was going to meet Artie and Sugar at the Lima Bean."

Rory nodded. "Yeah, Sugar wanted our help… with… something." he scratched the back of his neck with a curious expression. "I better get goin' now, actually. See ya, Rachel!" he waved at Rachel as he strode out the door.

"Oh, yeah. Bye, Irish! We'll miss you too." Santana called after him, sneeringly. Rory yelled back a goodbye and Santana turned back to Rachel. "Now. Where are your Dads?"

"Brazil," Rachel answered steadily. "Dad had some matters to attend to. A virus broke out and he's helping contain it." she paused and surveyed Santana's disbelieving expression before continuing. "Daddy went with him, as he couldn't stand being away from Dad for too long."

"Satan, let's just leave it." Puck said cautiously. "Berry obviously doesn't wanna talk about it, alright?" he glanced over at Rachel and caught a glimpse of her relieved expression before she quickly covered it up. Something was up, he decided. Puck would beat it out of Irish later.

"Fine," Santana snapped. "Oh, Dalton decided he wanted us to change our leads. We're doing a 'Last Chance Dance', just with, y'know… singing." she explained, her lips parted. "Get your best out, Berry. I'm gonna kick your ass with my song, you got no chance."

"Oh," Rachel commented. "I must be preparing for that then! I'd appreciate it if you left my house so I can partake in practicing. I'm sorry for being an ungracious host, I have a lot on my mind, you see?" she smiled lightly and hurried over to the door, opening it.

"San, go. I'll meet you out in the car, I gotta talk to Rachel for a bit." Puck glanced over at Santana and motioned towards the door with his head. Santana huffed but strode out the door, muttering a goodbye to Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so…<strong>

**xoxo.**

**-TheTributeGleekWitchess.(Formerly, PuckleberryPezGleek)**


End file.
